You're Worth The Wait
by mitchie19
Summary: Stefan has been crushing on Elena since high school. And now that they graduated and off to Tyler's beach house for the break, this might be an opportunity for Stefan to tell Elena how he really feels about her. AU, all human. Rated M for a reason! ;) One shot.


**Hi guys! It's been a while since I last uploaded, but don't worry because I'm feeling a little inspired today AND I wrote a short Stelena story to fill in that 'I-miss-my-OTP-so-much" feeling. I'm still holding on to hope that Stefan and Elena end up together in the finale.**

 **I hope you guys like it! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I've been crushing on Elena Gilbert since high school. I mean, even though we belong in the same circle of friends, I didn't have the guts to ask her out. I slapped myself.

It's been days since we graduated, and we just arrived in Tyler's beach house for the summer break.

Finally. I need this.

Maybe this could be an opportunity to prove myself to Elena.

Bonfire, good food, good company, cold beer, and the beach all to ourselves.

We were all having a great time.

Elena is seated next to Bonnie and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she is. She's chatting with Bonnie and when she starts to laugh, I swear her laugh is like music to my ears. I could hit replay for the rest of my life if I could. Elena's wearing a gray shirt and shorts. I traced my eyes starting from her toes up to her long creamy legs…

"Snap out of it, Salvatore!" Caroline said. "Are you even listening?"

Huh? I remembered Caroline and I were having a conversation. "Sorry, I was just—"

"Looking at Elena's legs," Caroline cut me off.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Caroline. "Duh, it's obvious the way you act around Elena. And the way you look at her… someone's in love," she winked.

"I am not in love," I defended. Well, maybe I am. It's Elena fucking Gilbert we're talking about here.

"Don't you worry, I won't tell a soul," She smiled. I sighed.

I just hope to God Elena didn't hear anything, because if she did I'll be fucked.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Caroline said.

"I'm fucking terrified that I might get rejected," I said. I mean, I've dated a lot of girls before, but when it comes to Elena I just… I feel my confidence went down the drain.

In the corner of my eye, Elena stands up smiling, brushing the sand off her shorts. "Let's go for a swim! Anyone wanna join me?"

Matt and Tyler shook their heads. "'Its cold,'" Damon said. Bonnie is busy with her phone.

"Stefan?" Elena turned to my direction. I could feel my knees weakening when she said my name. I shook my head.

Elena sighed. "Fine, I'll go get changed." She walked towards the house.

Caroline sighed beside me. It looks like she doesn't want to swim either. She places a hand on my back. "It's the summer break, go get your girl."

I stood up and headed towards the house. I can feel Damon's stare following me and then back to the gang. "I thought he didn't want to swim?"

* * *

I could feel my entire body trembling the moment I entered the house. The lights are dimmed when I took a step in the hallway. The door of Elena's room is half closed. I was about to knock when I saw Elena putting on her white bikini top, her breasts almost spilling when she adjusted them.

Fucking Christ.

I admit. Whenever Elena wears casual clothes to school, I sometimes stare at her chest. And this is different when she's wearing a bikini.

"Holy shit," I said. I immediately cupped my mouth.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._

Elena opened the door widely and saw me. "Stefan?" She took a step back. "What are you doing?"

I entered the room, closing the door slightly behind me. "It's not what you think."

Seeing Elena up-close in a bikini just made my pants tighten.

I sighed. "I've been crushing on you since high school, and I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I wanted to ask you out. And since it's the break, I wanted to prove myself to you how worthy I am if you just give me a chance." I feel so fucking stupid for saying those words out loud. And now Elena is looking at me and I hope the ground swallows me up.

My heart running a thousand miles per second.

Elena's mouth suddenly curves into a smile. "Oh my God, Salvatore."

"Huh?" I said. What is going on?

Elena placed both of her arms around my neck. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this day to happen," She smiled. "I knew you felt the same."

Holy _shit._

I was immediately pushed down on the bed by Elena. She sat on top of me, helped me remove my shirt which got stuck. We both laughed.

Elena started trailing kisses from my neck down my chest. _Fuck._

Elena gasped when she felt my pants tightening under her. She bit her lip. Her eyes filled with lust. Immediately, she untied the beach shorts I'm wearing.

I was completely naked in front of her while she's still wearing her bikini.

"Not fair, how come I'm fully naked and you're not?" I pouted. Elena grins and slowly wraps her mouth around the tip of my cock while looking up at me. My hands gripped the sheets and released a moan. "Don't stop."

Elena slowly slid my throbbing cock in her mouth. I was watching Elena and got so turned on by the sight. She started swirling her tongue up and down my cock. I groaned, stroking her hair. Elena groaned against my cock, locking her eyes with mine.

She's so fucking _good._

Moments later, I came on her mouth. Elena climbed on top of me and we both kissed each other hungrily. I can taste myself on her.

Elena sat back and unties her bikini top and bottom. I would say her breasts are gift from the gods. They're so round and her nipples are hard as fuck. I can't wait to put them in my mouth later.

Elena rested her head on the headboard and spread her legs for me. I teased her by kissing her neck down to her juicy breasts, capturing her hard nipples in my mouth, switching back and forth to the other breast. Elena moaned at the sight. I twisted one of her nipples with my finger and sucking it.

When my other hand reached her dripping wet pussy, Elena moaned loudly. "Stop teasing, Stefan."

I smiled. She's a fucking goddess.

I placed two fingers inside of her while my tongue moves around her hard little clit. "Don't fucking stop," Elena whimpered.

I started thrusting my fingers in and out of her. Elena arched her hips but I placed a hand on her hip to stop her from moving. Elena released another moan.

I pulled back, pulled her towards me, and hungrily lapped on her wet pussy. "Stefan!"

"Come for me, baby. You're close." I roughly moved my tongue around her clit to add pressure. "Stefan!" Elena screamed.

Minutes later, she came and I was immediately lapping again at her juices.

She tastes so fucking good.

Elena releases a laugh and I grinned at her. She looks so fucking sexy.

"You ready?" I said. Elena nodded. Lust filled her eyes.

I grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around my waist. I entered her slowly, giving her a moment to adjust.

I locked my eyes with hers for a second.

She's so beautiful.

Then I started thrusting my hard cock in her dripping wet pussy.

" _Stefan! Stefan! Stefan_!" Elena's moans and screams filled the entire room.

It felt so fucking good. I placed my hands on the headboard and pounded her. Below, I watched Elena's breasts move up and down which makes me even more turned on. I moaned at the sight.

Moments later, "I'm gonna come!" Elena screamed when I rubbed her clit with thumb. She needed to come fast. I want to taste her again. "Stefan!"

A minute has passed and we both came. We were staring at each other's eyes, smiling. I've wanted this to happen for so long and it finally happened. I can feel my confidence growing back in.

"You're worth the wait," Elena smiled.

"You're worth the wait," I repeated, smiling at her.

She traced my chest with a finger. "So..."

"Round 2?" I finished her sentence, grinning.

Elena nods excitedly.

* * *

 **Sooo, was it okay? Please tell me what you think! I appreciate your reviews. :D**

 **Much love. 3**


End file.
